


promises of love on his lips

by luckysam78



Series: phan oneshots [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, hate comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckysam78/pseuds/luckysam78
Summary: even the stars they burnor in which phil isn't feeling the best due to hate comments





	promises of love on his lips

“Phil, I’m back!” Dan called as he shut the front door with his foot, his arms full of grocery bags. He frowned in confusion when he heard no response and set the bags down on the kitchen table.

“I got an extra bag of marshmallows for you!” Dan took out the bag of marshmallows and waited for Phil to come running down the stairs, squealing like a toddler on Christmas morning. Yet strangely, still no response. Phil always answered unless he was asleep. Maybe he was just taking a nap.

Dan curiously treaded up the stairs, listening carefully for any noises but uncomfortable silence crawled its way into Dan’s ears. He knocked gently on Phil’s bedroom door and waited. Still no response. Dan tried turning the doorknob only to find it was locked. When he pressed his ear to the door, he heard quiet sniffling noises coming from inside. 

“Hey Phil, are you okay?” Dan asked. A few seconds later, he finally received a reply.

“Yeah, I’m okay. I’m just feeling a bit ill,” Phil’s voice was hoarse and scratchy as if the insides of his throat were lined with wool. He seemed fine in the morning but maybe a fever suddenly broke out after Dan left. 

“Can I come in? Do you want me to get you anything?” 

“No, don’t come in. I don’t want to pass the flu to you,” Phil coughed. Dan wrestled down the urge to break down Phil’s bedroom door and pepper him with kisses, hoping it would make him feel better. Dan felt guilty for keeping his distance but if Phil wanted space, he would get space.

Dan decided to edit a gaming video but of course, he got sidetracked and played games on Steam for an hour before he was able to get a sufficient amount of editing done. By the time Dan was finished editing the Sims video it was half past 7 o’clock in the evening.

“Phil, do you want to order Chinese tonight?” Dan shouted, hoping Phil would be able to hear him from all the way across the flat. Instead of a vocal response, Dan’s phone lit up with a new text message from Phil that read, “I’m not really hungry but thank you for asking <3”.

The text seemed very suspicious since Phil was almost always hungry, especially when he had the flu. Dan still decided to still prepare a little snack for Phil in case he got hungry. He felt really lonely, eating dinner by himself but managed to beat the loneliness away for a bit by watching some YouTube videos of his friends. After he finished his meal, Dan decided to head up to Phil’s room with a snack.

“Can I come in? I have marshmallows.” 

There was a brief second of hesitation before Dan heard Phil get off his bed and shuffle towards the door swung back. Dan was so shocked by the sight he was greeted with that he almost dropped his bag of marshmallows. Phil’s eyes were red as if he had cried for days and he had a thick blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

“Thank you for bringing the marshmallows,” Phil managed a wobbly, weak and unconvincing smile as Dan handed him the bag of marshmallows. His eyes seemed to reflect a strange sort of sadness his body seemed to resonate. Just as Phil was about to close the door Dan quickly pleaded, “Wait! Can I please cuddle with you for a bit? I need it after editing the gaming video.”

Dan pouted and Phil reluctantly allowed Dan to enter. Phil curled up into a sphere and nestled his head against Dan’s shoulder. They cuddled in silence for a bit before Dan decided to speak.

“What’s wrong Phil?”

Phil noticeably tensed in Dan’s arms and answered quickly, “Nothing’s wrong. I’m just… sick.”

“No I’m serious, I’m just sick that’s all. I’m fine Dan,” Phil protested, tautness creeping into the edge of his voice. Whenever Phil got defensive, Dan knew he was hiding something Phil was probably the world’s worst liar.

“Your eyes are puffy and red. You’re obviously been crying and there’s no way a fever would cause you to cry,” Dan reasoned playing with Phil’s hair.

“Well… I might’ve been looking at hate comments,” Phil blurted curling up tighter. Dan felt Phil’s hands begin to shake and clasped them tightly. His chin started quivering and his eyes began to water up, showing all signs of being on the verge of crying. Dan pulled Phil closer and hugged him tightly.

“Can I see them?” Dan reached for the laptop when Phil nodded. Dan expected to see the usual hateful comments but the ones that were pulled up were worse than any hate comment Dan had ever seen.

“You stupid asshole. I hate you. You’re riding on Dan’s fame and you put zero effort into your videos. Nobody actually likes your videos and everybody likes Dan better. You’re so much uglier and you are so cringey. Just stop making videos you dumbass.”

 

“Oh Phil… “ Dan trailed off, at loss for words. It wasn’t just that one comment, there were several more that spewed even more venomous words, each one worse than the last. 

“Phil, you know these aren’t true,” Dan wiped away the tears slipping down Phil’s face.

“It’s true. Most people only like you. My most watched videos are the ones with you in them. Everybody asks about you in live shows and everybody says you’re the more handsome one. I’m a nobody compared to you,” Phil’s sniffles evolved into full on sobs.

“Phil listen, you are not living in my shadow. You are your own person and I looked up to your videos when I first started YouTube. These haters are just trying to hurt you to make themselves feel better. You are truly amazing Phil. Don’t let faceless monsters tell you otherwise,” Dan carefully chose his words, afraid that one wrong phrase would send Phil spiraling again.

“But what am I doing wrong? I don’t understand why I’m always the less lovable one. I’m so boring. Why can’t I have a more appealing personality?” Phil looked up at Dan with pleading eyes, waiting for an answer. He must’ve realized that Dan didn’t know the answer either and shifted his eyes downwards, pulling his knees to his chest.

“Phil, you aren’t doing anything wrong. You are a flawed human being and that’s completely okay because as goddamn cheesy as it sounds, it’s true. You should never change yourself for anybody. You are beautiful, please don’t believe the lies these people are telling,” Dan firmly concluded. Phil sighed as he leaned into Dan.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Phil kissed Dan on the cheek. Dan chuckled as Phil drifted off to sleep. Before Dan knew it, he fell asleep too, the hissing words of invisible demons in his mind and promises of love on his lips.


End file.
